Borderlands: Renegades
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: Years after the opening of the Pandora Vault, new Vault Hunters have cropped up to find a new Vault. Will they work as one or will greed take them as they journey through this new planet? Rate M for swears, violence, blood, and some sexual themes.


Borderlands: Renegades

Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is new, I'm not used to writing anything outside of my normal work, but I'm excited to see how this story turns out. Now the following story takes place about 3 years after the events of Borderlands 2. For the story this'll be taking place on a new planet with new Vault Hunters, new badies, and maybe a few old characters from the last two Borderlands, time permitting. Anyway as Scooter would best put it: Let's get you rollin'!**

The Vault, some call it a source of ancient alien power, others a source wealth and fame. One guy calls it Floyd, I don't know why. Anyone crazy enough to go after one would be the biggest badass in all the 7 (or 6, I forget which) galaxies. But where does one look for such a myth? The first known Vault was discovered on the chaotic hell hole known as Pandora, it was first opened briefly by the Crimson Lance, then re-opened by Handsome Jack of Hyperion. Then other Vaults were discovered and Echoes were sent out to look for them.

Vault Hunters from all over tried and failed to find one, one such Vault was said to be on the world of Odin. The planet itself was much like Pandora only without some crazy bastard trying to take it over every other week. Not only the seat of power for several major gun companies, but also the home to the Anshin Corporation, and Sentinel Robotics. Now a new group of Vault Hunters and new crazy ass adventures are about to unfold. What could lie in store for them, what sort of people will they run into, and why the hell am I asking you all these questions? Anyway to plot!

Odin, a relatively nice world if you ignore the Skiff Rippers, Bandits, and other dangerous wildlife ready to rip your balls off in a heart beat. Odin's Local Docking Port is the center of importing and exporting goods, as well as transporting various people across Odin's vast surface. Most trains going in or out were usually delivering goods from the various companies on Odin. The major supplier was the local Sentinel Robotics, fine makers of military grade mechs and home/kitchen appliances.

The train we'll be focusing on is a local passenger train heading for New Port, one of Odin's largest cities to date. In said train in one of the passenger cars were five individuals. One was a man roughly in his late 20's, early 30's moderate build with brown hair and blue eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He wore a plain light brown t-shirt, dark brown cargo pants (held by a brown utility belt), black combat boots, brown finger-less gloves, and a brown hat (which he wore backwards) with the Jakobs' logo on it.

The second passenger was a young woman, roughly in her early to mid 20's with fiery red hair she had tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a blue vest over a white tang-top, white shorts, and a pair of blue running shoes and had a tattoo running up her left arm.

The third was a another man likely in his 30's, tan skin, black wild hair with a goatee. He was wearing shades, some sort of dark blue battle suit with matching boots and gloves. He just sat in his seat plashing a Dahl brand handgun.

The forth passenger was older then the other five, being around 50 with well combed grey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a dark green apron over it, a black tie, black pants, black boots, a pair of glasses, dark green rubber gloves, and had a tan satchel with a red plus on it. He was reading a book he pulled from his satchel.

The last passenger was the youngest of the five being around 12 or so with shoulder length brown hair and the sweetest brown eyes you've ever seen. She was wearing periwinkle dress and a pair of yellow sandals. She just sat humming to herself while looking out her window.

I was then the Jakobs hat guy moved to the red head across from him. "Hey baby, how's it going?" he asked. "It was good until you started talking to me." she said glaring daggers at him. "Hey, I just want to know a bit about you. Is wrong to be a little friendly?" he asked. "Be friendly with this!" she snapped producing a fire Maliwan brand SMG. "Okay, I see you don't want a friend." he said going back to his seat.

It was then the conductor came on the loudspeaker. "Um...attention passengers. I don't want to alarm you, but uh...bandits have boarded the train and are taking over. We suggest that you stay in your seats and try not to provoke them." the conductor said. Then a few bandits entered their car. "No one try and be a hero!" one of them shouted. "Hey boss, can I have the red headed bitch?" one of the bandits asked panting and getting overly excited. "You're beating a dead Skag with that one." the Jakobs hat guy said. "I'm gonna make you my bitch!" the excited bandit said grabbing her arm.

The red head's eyes started glowing and picked up the bandit in some kind of energy field. "Whoa, whoa what?!" the bandit shouted. The woman pulled her glowing tattooed arm back and thrust it forward. The bandit flew into the side of the train and shot out the window creating a large hole in it. "Don't you fucking touch me!" she shouted.

"Fuck me, she's a Siren!" the bandit leader shouted and him and the rest of his crew started to fire at her. The passengers took cover behind their seats with Jakobs hat hiding with the Siren. "Damn, that was some awesome shit you pulled there. Too bad it's going to get us killed." he said. "Bastard shouldn't have touch me!" the Siren shouted. "I think I have an idea." he said.

Jakobs hat pulled a small wooden box from his belt and threw it in the middle of the aisle. "What the hell is that?" she asked. "Monkey Grinder!" he replied with a grin. The box opened and a multi-barreled gun turret started to form from it. "Watch, this is the cool part." Jakobs hat said, his grin growing wider. The crank on the side of the turret started turning slowly, as it was turning the barrels started turning slowly as well. The crank kept turning growing faster in movement along with the barrels until it unleashed a storm of bullets at the bandit, killing two of in the process.

The remaining three bandits that didn't turn into human Swiss-cheese started to retreat into the back of the train. "This ain't over you sons of..." before one of the bandits could finish taunting them, his neck opened up and blood started to pour out of it. "Whoa, is that suppose to happen?" Jakobs hat asked picking his turret up.

The suited man appeared behind the bandit and closed his flip knife. "No, unless you have a knife and a cloaking device." he said. "Well I'd say that showed them." the older man said. "What do you know pops, you didn't do shit." Jakobs hat pointed out. "Wait, where did the bandits go?" the little girl asked crawling out from behind her chair. "Probably to the back of the train I suppose." the older man said. "The back of the train, oh no!" the little girl shouted panicking to the back of the train. "Should we go after her?" Jakobs hat asked. "Why soldier?" the suited man asked. "Because, a twelve year old...hey, how do you know I'm a soldier?" he asked. "Because you used a Jakobs' Monkey Grinder class gun turret. No one just has one of those." the suited man explained. "Anyway, I don't want a twelve year old kid getting hurt or worst." the soldier pointed out. "Fine, you lead." the suited man said.

The soldier entered the next car holding a Jakobs shotgun in his hands. He saw the little girl hiding behind some seats, ahead of her the fleeing bandits from early were being blocked by a Nomad. He was dressed like a Nomad Torturer, except he was black with red stripes instead of red with black stripes and he had rivets on the knuckles of his gloves and spikes on the metal toes of his boots and he had eyes that screamed: 'Don't fuck with me'.

"Get out of our way old man, or Wrists is gonna deal with ya!" the leader bandit threatened. The Nomad didn't say anything, he just scanned the two bandits and crossed his arms. "That's some nice stuff ya got there." he said. "Ya want it? You'll have to take from our cold dead hands!" the other bandit shouted with both them drawing their guns. "That's the idea." the Nomad said pulling out a Bandit assault rifle and fired and the two were dead before they could get a shot off.

Once the two bandits were dead the Nomad keeled started searching their bodies. He looked up and saw the group from the last car. "Um, you with them?" the soldier asked. "Fuck no." the Nomad answered getting up. "I'm goin' ta back of the train for more loot, don't get in mah way." he threatened. The little girl ran past him, whatever she was up to it was clear it was at the end of the train. The group kept going through the train to find either dead or scared passengers along the way. Once in the back, the group saw the little girl being held by one of the bandits. "So, you're the ones who wanted to fuck up our robbery huh?" a bandit, most likely the ringleader asked. "Depends, what are you robbing?" the soldier asked. "Whatever the hell we want." the bandit leader said. "Please, don't hurt Skab." the little girl pleaded. "The hell is Skab?" the bandit leader asked.

He turned and saw a pet carrier with with Skab written in red. The bandit leader opened the carrier and a little blue skag walked out. "Holy shit, that thing is fucking tiny!" the leader shouted and started hollering with laughter. "Skab, sic 'em boy." the little girl said. The skag let out a feral roar and started growing. He grew to three times his size and spikes jetted from his back. "Oh fuck..." the leader said. The skag roared and charged at the bandits, he ripped apart one bandit with it's claws and ripped apart the other's throat with it's teeth. "Oh god, please. Oh Jesus!" the leader shouted cowering in fear.

The next part may shock you, the large skag ripped the leader's head off and ate it. "Good boy." the little girl said hugging the skag. "Now, you all saw that right?" the soldier asked the others. "Attention, if any passengers are alive the bandits took out the engines and we're stuck here. So you'll just have to wait it out until help arrives. Also, throwing this out there, if anybody managed to kill the bandit known as Slit Wrists, he had a bounty on him for...ten thousand dollars, so yeah." the conductor said over the intercom.

"Oh shit, you hear that ten thou! I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here and collecting." the soldier said heading to the back door. "Hey, you didn't even kill him!" the Siren shouted following him. "That's some nice loot." the Nomad said searching the bodies. "This should be fun." the suited man said following the soldier and the Siren. "Mister, what's going to happen to us?" the little girl asked the older man. "Well, I don't know. How about we head on out?" he asked holding his arm to her. The little girl was hesitant, but took it and along with her skag they headed out the back door. This was starting to look like the beginning of some weird ass friendship.


End file.
